


Polar Opposites, Seemingly

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, From First Bad Impressions to Maybe She's Not So Bad, Idol Stan!Gakupo, Loser!Len, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Idol (that doesn't make an appearance)!Gumi, Single Dad!Kaito, Spoiled Brat!Miku, Summer Vacation, Unhinged!Rin, Wine Mom!Meiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a nice summer for once and Miku is about to cherish it, but of course, her parents have different ideas. Instead of shopping the summer away, she's forced to stay at a dingey lake house with an insane girl in need of a lobotomy, a loser who can't tell left from right, and even more losers who just happened to be parents! At least, that's what her situation looks to be, until she comes to learn more about the girl she had thought so poorly of initially and realizes that perhaps she isn't quite as alone as she once thought.A mikurin fic I'm making up as I go along! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Polar Opposites, Seemingly

Meiko isn't the most responsible mother- to put it lightly. She loves her kid (or kids, depends on who you ask, really) more than most everything (setting aside her alcohol, of course). She simply isn't that great at expressing that. Especially now, in the car she had just driven out of the shop because she couldn't afford her dues. It makes quite the loud ruckus whenever she turns and shakes for miles after every bump, but it's really the perfect metaphor for her little family: a bit chaotic and small with missing parts, but operable nonetheless. 

In the mirror over the dash, Meiko glances at the back seat, eyeing her daughter Hatsune Miku. She's adopted and has been in her small world since she was ten, but she never has truly gotten used to the "family life". 

Noticing her glare as she stares out the dirty car window, Meiko sighs. Beside her, her wife, Megurine Luka, pats her hand reassuringly. Meiko can't help but smile. Luka is always good at that sort of thing. 

"Are you excited?" She asks Miku (once she gets the courage to do so anyway). Miku flicks her gaze toward Meiko, a question in her eyes. Meiko continues, "Meeting Kaito. He's really sweet, you know. Great with kids, I'm sure you'll like him!" 

With a bored expression, Miku turns away and replies with, "Thought he was an idiot," in reference to the countless times Meiko got drunk and rambled about the middleaged man. Miku rests her head against the window for a moment, soon pulling away when the car hits a bump and the window harshly knocks back at her. 

Meiko laughs dryly.

"Well, he is. But in an endearing sort of way, y' know?" 

"Not really," Miku mumbles, mostly to herself this time.

Luka squeezes Meiko's hand, reassuring her once again, as Meiko had tensed up even more than usual. To be even clearer, Meiko's never been great at being a mom, despite loving her kid(s) and all- especially in regards to conversation. When she had first seen Miku, the girl was talking back to the head of her orphanage with "snotty brat" practically written across her forehead. Luka and Meiko were freshly married at the time, excited for the prospect of having a kid, so even when Miku displayed all the warning signs of a budding terror, they ignored it all and adopted her right off the bat. 

Miku was surprised at the time, likely expecting to be in that orphanage forever. She even nearly cried- something both Luka and Meiko thought was a good sign, but it only led to a tantrum about how she wanted new clothes. Still, both of the moms love her, even if she's a bit difficult at times.

With another pat on Meiko's hand, Luka turns to talk to Miku about what's to come. 

Luka's definitely more of the motherly type between the two. In fact, it's almost as if she was born to be a mom. Meiko definitely likes that about her- really, she often needs taken care of herself, so it truly is more than helpful to have someone like Luka around.

She stays in her thoughts for the rest of the ride, the only sounds filling the car being Luka's soft voice and Miku's occasional mumbles among the sputter of the car engine. 

~

They soon arrive at a lake- not a very large one, mind you, but big enough that one would have to strain to see the other side. Meiko's car growls and hisses as it skids across the gravel, the force rocking not only the car but the riders from side to side. Once it pulls to a stop, Miku steps out- almost immediately, actually- and stretches, eager to cease that cramped feeling she had gained from the ride there. Luka and Meiko exit soon after, Meiko with her purse in tow and Luka with her suitcase. Miku had brought a backpack and carry-on but doesn't even throw a glance toward either of them before she begins her trek toward the cabin. 

The outside of the two-story building is water-stained. Miku notices this immediately. Half the house, even, seemed to have had been immersed in water at one time or another, telling from the darkness painted onto the wood. There's a chimney too, she notes- a rather big one at that, but she only ponders on the question that is: why would someone need a chimney at a beach as close to the equator as one could be in Japan? 

She trudges up the stairs, already tired and eager to go inside and lock herself in a room (particularly the biggest one), and pulls open the door. The inside isn't much better, she notes, but not rotting as she had expected. The entire inside had been replaced since that flood, it seems, although Miku wonders who had half the brain to make the entire lower level an open floor plan. The kitchen, which is easily viewable from the front door, has limestone tiles- which, again, looks terrible for an open floor plan, as the rest of the floor is made out of wood, save the living room, which is carpet- and a fridge twice the size of her. 

Her stomach growls as she walks toward it, having just realized she's hungry, but both she and her stomach find disappointment when she opens to find... well, nothing. With a groan, she throws the fridge shut, and goes to trudge up the stairs.

Despite the perceived size of the place, the upper level is only half the size of the lower, with only three rooms waiting for her: the bathroom and two bedrooms. The first bedroom is much to her liking and reminds Miku of a hotel, almost- as two king beds waited for her and a flat-screen TV was hung on the wall between and before them. She saunters in, not waiting to test the mattresses. 

The one closest to the door is soft and mushy- something she rather prefers, you see, while the one closest to the window is harder. However, the difference is only slight, so she finds herself not really minding which one she'd choose. Now finished, she peers into the only open door on the second level, which leads to another bedroom. This bedroom, however, has no TV- and three beds instead of two, each (gag) a twin size. There's two dressers inside as well, as well as a pretty sizeable closet and a vanity that's actually to Miku's standards, but the three twin-sized beds are a no-no, so she returns to the room with the TV. 

She's even about to turn it on, kick back, and relax when she hears a car (much quieter than Meiko's) pull up into the lot. Miku realizes that must be Kaito, and almost ignores it until she hears two high pitched voices screeching- and she freezes. That's right. Kaito has kids too.

~

Earlier that day, in a (nicer) car not too far from Meiko's, a man and his supposed-to-be-live-in boyfriend are cruising down the highway towards that same lake, however, these two sit in uncomfortable silence as the two children behind them fill the car with a ruckus of their own. 

Kaito is a father too, you see. Back when he had just gotten out of college and back when he had freshly broken up with Meiko, he had visited a group home in his grief and met a set of identical twins, Rin and Len Kagamine. At the time, they were such sweethearts, you see, so even when the group home's owner warned him of their behavior, he had returned every day to meet them. It wasn't until they were around 8 that Kaito finally adopted them- only to be met with the shock that the warnings he had been given were true.

When Kaito met Rin, she was sweet, gentle, and friendly. When Kaito met Len, he was shy and quiet, but nice all the same. However, after the adoption was finalized, they made his life similar to a living hell. Len didn't change too much- he's still quite the turbulent personality, one you'd expect to get walked all over, but Rin... Rin did a 180. 

From a ball of sunshine to a ball of fire from hell, she went from holding Kaito's hand when he had a stressful day to quite literally burning down his kitchen. Even now, in the back seat of a car she had to be harnessed into to keep from either pushing Len out of the car or jumping out herself, she poked her brother incessantly, attempting to get his attention- and when he finally snaps and asks her what she wants, she smacks his face. 

Kaito had tried to stop this initially but is now at the point where he realizes he'd just have to wait for her to grow out of it, so he lets her torment Len, despite his cries for help behind him. 

Now, beside him, his otaku boyfriend Gakupo takes out an earbud he had had in and asks, "Did you bring a charger?" 

It takes Kaito a few moments to comprehend what he had said.

"Uhm, yeah, it's in the back though."

Gakupo deflates for a moment, but perks up almost immediately after doing so. 

"Can I use your phone then?"

Kaito turns to Gakupo.

"What? Why?" In his surprise, though, he narrowly avoids running into a car in the other lane as him, so he almost instantly turns back to face the road. Gakupo continues as if nothing had happened, though.

"Gumi's new song is out, I really need to listen to it." 

"Haven't you been doing that the whole time?"

"Well yeah, but she needs more views still!" 

Kaito's quite frankly emotionally drained at this point, so he offers Gakupo his phone without any more protests. 

Gakupo thanks him, but before he can slip in an earbud, Kaito says, "It doesn't have VPN though, you'll have to use something else if you want to get her the views." 

But Gakupo waves him away.

"It's fine, I know your password, I'll just download it." And then he shoves in his earbuds. 

Now alone, Kaito looks in the rear-view mirror at the kids. Rin isn't touching Len's face anymore and is instead staring out the window and pretending to crush passing cars with her fingers, while Len attempts to sleep beside her. Kaito decides to take the opportunity to speak to them.

"Are you excited?" He asks the twins, both of which turn to look at him as soon as he speaks. 

"About what?" Len yawns groggily, using a fist to rub at his eye until Rin kicks his leg. "Ow!"

"The lake, idiot! We're gonna meet some people at the lake!" She vibrates excitedly in her harness, but comes to a stop to ask, "Right?" 

With a soft yet tired chuckle, Kaito nods. 

"Yep, my ex wanted you two to meet her daughter, so we're gonna go spend some time out in a cabin with them." 

"Oh, I forgot that part," Rin mumbles to herself, her eyes wide and filled with... something. 

"What's she like?" Len asks, quite clearly interested. 

"Oh, I'm not sure, I haven't met her." Kaito takes turns looking at the twins and the road as he speaks. "I'm sure she's great though!" 

For the rest of the ride, Kaito enjoys the almost-peaceful chattering of his children's voices- although he can't help but internally pray for the moment to last. Eventually, though, they arrive at the lake, and the moment shatters when Len tries to unfasten Rin's harness and she rewards him with a bite to his hand. He lets out a wail, attempting to pull his hand away, but she locks her jaw in a rather inhuman fashion, forcing Gakupo and Kaito to get out and separate the two. 

While Kaito comforts a sniffling Len, Rin immediately runs toward the beach, screeching incoherently. She's picking up some shells excitedly, examining each for crabs, when Kaito hears a familiar voice over his own dramatic sigh. 

"Kaito, Kaito!" Meiko waves in his direction. Kaito turns toward the voice, coming to notice her waiting on the porch of the cabin. She doesn't stay there long though, and eventually comes barreling toward Kaito with her arms outstretched. She hugs him tightly when they meet. 

"It's been a while!" She pulls away before Kaito can hug back and chuckles, patting his shoulders. "We really need to go out drinking more often."

"H-Haha," Kaito manages, "Tell me about it..." 

"Oh, I didn't know you'd bring Gakupo," Luka says smoothly, approaching the three from not too far behind. Her voice reminds Kaito of silky bedsheets rubbing against each other, which only serves to remind him of how sleep deprived he is. 

Behind him, Kaito notes, Gakupo is holding up Kaito's phone, paying no attention to the conversation as he makes various distressed noises. Kaito vaguely remembers telling him there isn't much service in the area, but as he considers that, he also realizes Gakupo hadn't been listening then either. 

"Ah, yeah, you'll need to give him a moment, he's kind obsessed with this pop idol, so when he doesn't have internet..." 

As if on cue, Gakupo shouts a curse word.

"Yeah..." Kaito sheepishly adds. 

"Oh, it's no problem. Miku was complaining about no Wi-Fi the whole ride here!" Meiko chirps before her attention is drawn to the blond boy at Kaito's side. Once they meet eyes, Len scurries to hide behind Kaito's back, peeking out at her like a small child would when frightened. 

"Aww!" Meiko puts her hands together. "What a cute little thing! Is that Lin?" 

"Len," Kaito corrects, and Meiko echoes him.

"Len," she says. "Well, Len!" She takes a few steps forward and offers her hand to him, bending down slightly as she does so. "It's nice to meetcha! I'm Meiko, but I'm sure you already knew that." 

Hesitantly, Len reaches out, but before he can shake her hand, he's startled by the sound of a door loudly slamming shut. The group, as well as Gakupo, all turn toward the source of the noise to see a grumpy looking, cyan-haired teenager in pigtails, glaring at the group as if they had disturbed her while she was doing something important. And before he can ask, Meiko calls out to her.

"Mikuuu!" She yells (rather loudly- so much so, in fact, that Miku winces even from yards away). 

"Jesus, can you be any louder?!" She complains before stepping off the porch and approaching the blue-haired man and his child. Her gaze flicks from Kaito's awkward smile to Len's starstruck eyes for a few moments until she suddenly points at Len. He squeaks at the sudden attention.

"You," Miku states plainly.

"M-M-Me?" Len stutters, pointing a finger toward himself. His face, red from embarrassment, turns away when the two look at each other for too long. He's sheepish- something that isn't new or anything, but Kaito suspects is more than just because she's a stranger. 

Miku scoffs to herself. 

"Were you the one making that noise? Be honest." 

"Do you mean the crying?" Gakupo suddenly says, behind Len in an instant. Len nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around and stares pleadingly at Gakupo, internally begging him not to out him like that, but Gakupo only stares back, clueless.

"No, the incessant screaming," Miku states, crossing her arms. "I could hear it with the bedroom door shut."

"Oh, haha," Kaito chuckles, mostly to himself, but stops immediately when he sees the look on Miku's face. He continues, "That was Rin- sorry about that, she's been really excited about coming here."

Raising an eyebrow, Miku gazes at Kaito, suspicious, but comes to the conclusion that he isn't lying with a sigh. 

"That makes one of us. So where is she?" 

Kaito turns and points toward the beach, and the whole group turns as well to look where he's pointing. There, Rin is waist-deep in the beach water, reaching down past the surface for something, and shouting when she finds it. She pulls it up with an "aha!" and holds it above her head- it being a very large and very dead fish's head. Miku recoils immediately. 

"The _fuck_?" 

Luka turns and scolds her with only a stare, to which Miku concedes and corrects herself, saying "frick" instead. Satisfied, Luka looks toward Kaito.

"She seems quite the adventurous type," she says, intending it to be a compliment. This time, Len is the one scoffing.

"More like _INSANE_!" He shouts the last part, even cupping his hands around his mouth so Rin would hear. Of course, she does, but Len regrets his actions immediately when she starts sprinting toward him, fish head in hand, and laughter echoing past her lips. 

She chases him in circles around the group, holding up the fish in front of her, determined for it to make contact with poor Len as he cries for help. Len, being fast for his age, actually makes it quite a ways when he makes a break for the car, but his victory doesn't last long. Rin stops once she realizes she won't catch him, and opts for a different method: throwing the fish head and hoping it'll hit him. It does, on the back of his own head in fact, and he screams in terror, no doubt getting fish guts in his hair from the experience. 

Gakupo says something about helping him and rushes to his aid. Rin only clenches her stomach as she laughs hysterically. Miku can't help but glare at her, a look of utter disgust and judgment written across her face. It's due to this that Rin eventually meets her eyes (upon finishing her bout of laughter, of course). 

At first, she stares wordlessly, and Miku stares back- unsure of what else to do but win whatever game she's playing. But Rin doesn't seem interested in games. She turns to Kaito and points at Miku, having no regard for any semblance of manners or social courtesy. 

"Is that the girl you were talking about, Kaito?" 

Kaito laughs awkwardly once again as Miku repulses herself from Rin's appendage. She isn't about to let fish germs get on her, no way, she thinks determinedly. Rin, again, has another way in mind and shakes her hands anyway (yes, both of them). Her grip is strong- more so than Miku suspects Kaito's to be- so Miku doesn't have much of a hope in pulling away. But it's not like she'll suffer in silence!

"It's nice to meet you!" Rin chirps just as Miku shrieks something about Rin having "fish hands". Rin finally pulls away at this, glancing down at her hands. "Huh, do they look like fish or something?" 

Miku cringes. Not only is this girl insane, as the pathetic Len had noted, she's also an airhead; truly the worst kind of person. 

"Can we go inside already?" Miku groans, now wiping the hands that had made contact with Rin's off on the grass lining the gravel path. Gakupo perks up at this.

"Oh, yes! Perhaps there's Wi-Fi inside!" He's the first one to go in, of course, immediately after saying this. Kaito mumbles something under his breath before ushering the twins inside behind him. Once they're inside, Miku takes the opportunity to shoot an icy glare at both of her moms. 

"You didn't tell me his kids were maniacs." 

Meiko drawls out a deep sigh before answering.

"It'll be fine, just..." She looks at Miku pleadingly. "Try not to cause too much unrest, will you?"

Miku only narrows her eyes before saying, "No promises." 


End file.
